


Wake Me Up.

by SavetheOwls



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demon!Ashton, Demons, Demons everywhere, I don't like tagging, I don't really know what I'm doing with this story, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Blood, They're all demons, again maybe, demon!calum, demon!luke, demon!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavetheOwls/pseuds/SavetheOwls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael didn't know what being a demon would entail. He certainly wasn't expecting to be thrown around dirty warehouses while being expected to get a grip on powers he didn't even know he would have. He especially didn't realize that not having his eyes turn black during a concert would be very hard either, but it is. It makes him even wonder if it was worth getting awakened in the first place.</p><p>(Working title so it may get changed if I come up with something in the future.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> New work I got going on. I hope you guys like it. Special thanks to supernaturalfivesos on tumblr for making demon edits for me and this fic.

Michael doesn’t even know how he’s standing. Michael doesn’t even know how he’s still conscious. He’s pretty sure his left wrist is broken and that two fingers in his right hand are at least broken if they’re not dislocated from all the times he’s been thrown across the abandoned warehouse him and the other boy have taken refuge in for his training. It also hurts every time he heaves in a breath, so there’s definitely something wrong with his ribs. He’s only barely just caught his breath when what he thinks is Ashton’s voice calls out across the room.

“Again.”

Michael’s head shoots up at the word, looking to where Ashton and Calum are standing. Their white eyes watching him, unblinking. “W-what?” Michael stutters.

“He said to do it again.” Calum says, raising an eyebrow.

Michael holds in his groan as he straightens up, looking over at Luke who’s picking at his finger nails with a bored expression. When Luke notices Michael standing straight up again, he looks over at Ashton and Calum with a slight smirk. “I don’t know. The poor boy looks too worn out to do it again.” He says.

With a growl, Michael feels his eyes grow black as he stretches his palm out and throwing his energy in Luke’s direction. Letting out a surprised sound, Luke gets thrown back and hits the wall with a loud thump. Once Luke recovers, he glares at Michael with pitch black eyes. Stretching his own hand out, Luke flicks his fingers, sending Michael flying back across the warehouse and sliding across the floor. Coughing up a metallic taste, Michael stays on the ground as he waits for the pain to subside some before trying to sit up again. When he tries, however, a foot appearing on his chest forcing him to lay back down. Opening his eyes, he finds a brown eyed Calum glaring at him. “You’re not getting up until your eyes are back to normal.”

“They are.” Michael protests, trying to fight against Calum’s foot.

“No they aren’t.” Calum says, pushing his foot harder against Michael’s chest to still him.

Sighing softly, Ashton places a hand on Calum’s shoulder. “Hey, go easy on him. It’s been a long day.” Ashton says quietly, his eyes on Michael.

“I also hate to butt in, but there’s a car waiting and we really need to go.” Luke chimes in, a few feet away.

Michael looks to Calum, trying for a pleadful look on his face, despite the blackness that’s, apparently still, in his eyes. “C’mon, Cal. Have some mercy.” Ashton tries again.

“Fine.” Calum snarls, taking his foot off Michael’s chest, but not before dropping a pair of sunglasses there. “But at least cover up, the last thing we need is for people to see.” He says before walking off towards the entrance, Luke trailing close behind.

“You alright?” Ashton questions with a raised eyebrow when Michael didn’t immediately get up.

“Yeah.” Michael grunts, sitting up slowly, despite his body screaming at him not too. “I’m absolutely perfect.” He adds, as he starts limping towards the door. Sliding on the sunglasses, Michael ignores the black-eyed glare from the driver as he fumbles into the car.

“You okay there, Mike? Looking a little worse for wear.” Luke smirks.

“Shut the fuck up.” Michael returns, wiping dried blood from his lips.

\---------------------

 It’s pure frustration that gets Michael back into the bedroom at the house they’ve all been staying at, and that same frustration that got him into the shower and do basic first aid on himself instead of lying facedown on his bed like he wanted to.

“At least your eyes are back to normal.” Ashton says from the doorway.

“Yipee…” Michael mumbles as he fixes a splint onto his wrist.

“Need help with anything?” Ashtons asks, stepping farther into the bedroom.

It’s times like these when Michael is grateful that Ashton’s attitude toward him didn’t change after he became a demon. It wasn’t like Luke or Calum would treat him any different when they were just being regular friends like before Mikey got awakened, but when the eyes went black and people started getting thrown across the room, they became as evil as the demons on Supernatural, not showing any mercy towards Michael for any reason at all. “If you could help me pop my fingers back into place that’d be great.” Michael answers Ashton’s earlier question.

Ashton smiles softly as he closes the gap between him and Michael and grabs Michael’s hand. “I’m sorry they’re so rough on you.”

“You say that yet you were the one who said to do it again after I already spent the past two and a half hours getting thrown around that fucking warehouse.” Michael laughs bitterly.

Ashton’s soft smile turns into a bitter one as he pops the two dislocated fingers into place, ignoring Michael’s groan of pain. “Right, well I’m sorry for that too.” He says, dropping Michael’s hand. 

Michael sighs and checks to see if he can move his fingers. “It’s whatever I guess.” He mumbles.

“Well, Luke is ordering pizza. I was just coming to ask if you wanted your usual.”

“Don’t order me anything.” Michael shakes his head. “I just want to be alone.”

“We’re all still your friends. You know that right? Just because there’s all this demon stuff happening now doesn’t mean anything changed.” Ashton reminds.

“Demon stuff. Is that what you call awakening me despite my reservations and then proceeding to throw me around an abandoned warehouse in the middle of L-fucking-A, claiming you’re training be to use and control my new powers, which no one fucking told me I was going to have?!” Michael rants, looking straight at Ashton.

Ashton stares at Michael with wide eyes. “Mikey-” he starts to say, but instantly gets cut off.

“Forget about it. Just...just get out okay?” Michael says, looking away.

With a soft agreement, Ashton finally exits the room, leaving Michael alone like he asked to be. Shaking his head, Michael looks at the bruise blossoming across his torso one more time before turning the light off and crawling into bed. He always liked this part of days like these the best, when he finally got left alone by everyone, when Luke would finally stop smirking at him and Calum wouldn’t glare at him every time he took a step. Not for the first time, Michael stares at the dark ceiling and wonders if he really made the right choice by letting his friends awake the demon blood inside of him. Because it was one thing finding out that your best friends are demons, but then finding out that you have the potential to be one too, and he’s still not certain he’s gotten used to the idea.

With a sigh, Michael runs his thumb over the part of his index finger that he accidentally cut on the day that started all this demon stuff.

\--------------------

_ “I don’t know. None of these songs are really clicking with me this week.” Luke sighs, throwing the notebook that has all their cover ideas, to the side. _

_ “C’mon.” Michael says, picking up the notebook from where it landed near him. “There has to be something that we can do.” _

_ “No ballads though.” Pipes in Callum, from where he’s sitting next to Ashton. _

_ Michael nods, flipping through the book. “Ow, shit!” He cries, tearing his now bleeding index away from the paper. “That fucking notebook bit me.” He tries to joke, not noticing the silence that has overcome his basement. When he tries to bring the finger up to his mouth to suck at it, his movements get cut off by Ashton wrapping his fingers around Michael’s wrist and bringing it closer to his face, taking a deep breath. “A-Ashton...mate, what are you do-?” Michael cuts himself off when he sees that Ashton’s eyes are no longer the warm hazel that he’s begun to love so much, but instead he finds a milky white there instead. “Wh-what?” He stutters, looking around at his other friends, who have gathered at Ashton shoulders and finding the same white in Calum’s eyes, but a deep lifeless black in Luke’s. _

_ “I knew it.” Ashton whispers, a hint of a smirk on his face. “Michael’s a demon.” _

_ “No he’s not.” Luke scoffs. “We would’ve known a long time ago if  he was. He wouldn’t have had to bleed.” _

_ “It’s because it’s dormant inside of him. He’d need to be awakened.” Calum says, glancing at Luke then back at Michael who’s still staring at them all with wide eyes. _

_ “What the fuck are you guys talking about?!” Michael splutters, not liking being ignored in this situation. _

_ “A demon, Mikey.” Ashton says excitedly. “You’re a demon just like us.” _

_ “Demons are real?” Michael questions. _

_ “Of course we are, we’re standing right in front of you.” Luke scoffs again. _

_ Ashton takes a moment to send a dirty glare to Luke, but then quickly looks back to Michael, his eyes back to hazel, but the excited grin still on his face. “You have demon blood running through your veins. Your family must have a hidden demon bloodline. There’s something demonic inside of you; that’s a part of you, and it can get awakened, then you can be like us.” Ashton continues to explain. _

_ Michael goes slightly dizzy when Ashton says this. “I-uh..I just.” Michael can’t figure out what to say to he just stares at his bloodied finger, that Ashton still has in his grip. _

_ “I say we don’t even bother.” Luke cuts in. “He’s obviously not worth it if he can’t even find out what to say.” _

_ Ashton and Calum once again turn to glare at Luke then turn back to Michael, but this time Calum whispers something that sounds a lot like “fucking underlings” under his breath. _

_ “It’s okay, Michael.” Ashton says again, finally covering up Michael’s cut with a tissue. “You don’t have to decide now.” _

_ “I would fucking hope not.” Michael says. “I feel like I’m about to throw up!” _

_ “It’s alright,” Ashton soothes, Luke and Calum already moving back to their seats. “We can explain everything another time and answer any questions you may have, but for now let’s get back to practicing, yeah?” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ Michael figured out not too long later that the demonic bloodline wasn’t so hidden when he found old journals, family trees, and books on demonology hidden in his dad’s office as he was looking for a book for english. _

_ “We’re demons?” He had questioned his father when he found Michael halfway through his great-great-great grandfather’s journal, reading about how his son incidentally got awakened and was wondering whether or not there’s a way to make the demon dormant again. _

_ Bregrundenly, Michael’s dad told him everything he knew about the bloodline, explaining that it indeed go back quite far, but wasn’t sure how far; then explained that one generation of Clifford's decided to stop awakening the demons inside them selves and instead hid among humans out of fear. _

_ “But why? Why would they suddenly go into hiding after spending generations as demons?” Michael questioned, still holding the journal. _

_ “Because there was this hidden power or weapon or something inside the family. I’m not certain. The higher up demons wanted it, but the Clifford’s of the time didn’t know who had it, and they didn’t want to give the person up anyways. It was too dangerous to let outside of the family.” Daryl continued to explain. _

_ “Why though?” Michael asks one more time. _

_ “Enough, Michael. I didn’t want to to find out about this in the first place. The demon world can be dangerous as are the demons that come from it. It’s nothing to play around it.” Michael’s dad sighs, taking the book from Michael’s loose grip. “Don’t ask about this again, especially not in front of your mother.” He waited for Michaels nod. “Good, now go and do your homework.” _

\---------------------

Michael sighs when a rumbling stomach takes him out of his flashbacks. Checking the time on his phone, he slowly crawls out of bed and wanders into the dark hallway, knowing that no one would be up. Reaching the kitchen, he gets out the stuff he needs for cereal then sits at the breakfast bar and start to eat. He’s started to scroll through instagram when a second presence sits in the stool next to him.

“Hey-” Calum says, taking an apple from the fruit bowl in front of them-”you doing okay?”

“I’m fine.” Michael says through a mouth full of cereal, glancing at his oldest friend. “Just a little hungry is all.”

Calum nods. “We missed you at dinner."

Michael shrugs, spooning a big bite of cereal into his mouth to refrain from talking for a while. “Rough day, became great friends with a warehouse floor.” He snarks.

Calum sighs through a bite of apple. “I’m sorry Mikey.” He practically whispers.

“Didn’t seem sorry when you had your foot on my chest.” Michael returns.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Calum tries again. “All of this is important, for yours and other people’s safety. I didn’t realize that it would be this hard to control.”

“Of course not, because your parents awakened you as a baby. You probably came out of the womb being able to control all of this shit.” Michael says, pouring himself another bowl of cereal.

Calum chooses to take another bite of the apple before saying anything. “Look, it’s going to get easier alright? It just takes a bit of time.” He says softly.

“Yeah, okay.” Michael mumbles, pushing the cereal around in the milk.

“Hug?” Calum asks, hopefulness dripping into his voice.

Not being able to fight the smile coming onto his face, Michael slips off the barstool and steps into Calum’s arms. “I love you, Cally.” He mumbles into Calum’s shoulder.

  
“I love you too, Mikey.” Calum returns. “Now get some rest, we have more practicing to do tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this baby up.

Michael can only stare at Ashton as he describes the new thing they’re doing today. Right now they’re standing in the backyard of the house they’re staying in instead of the normal warehouse and Calum is away in a studio somewhere working on a new idea with Feldy. Michael glances over at Luke who’s boredly looking at his nails like he tends to do whenever they talk about demon things. Looking back to Ashton, Michael finally finds it in himself to ask, “What the fuck is ‘blinking’?”

Ashton sighs softly and runs a hand through his hair while Luke tries to cover up his snicker. “It’s a form of teleportation that most demons use.” Ashton explains. “We figured to do something easy today, assuming you’d appreciate the break.” He adds, looking at the fingers Michael taped together after his bowl of cereal the night before.

“Why do I need to learn this, though? Is it important?” Michael questions, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“It never hurts to know how to teleport.” Ashton shrugs. “Plus it might help you gain better control of your other abilities, since blinking takes quite a bit of concentration.”

“It’s also fun as hell.” Luke pipes in.

“Since you enjoy it so much, you can demonstrate for Michael.” Ashton says, looking to Luke.

Luke merely shrugs before he disappears, or blinks, away from Ashton’s side. “What the fuck?!” Michael splutters, rubbing his eyes and looking around the yard. “Where did he go?”

Michaels in the middle of glancing around the yard again when he hears a quiet ‘Boo’ whispered in his ear. Letting out a (very manly) squeak, Michael whips around to see Luke’s smirking face.

“Satisfied, Luke?” Ashton questions.

Luke shrugs and moves to sit on the stone steps that lead into the grassy area they’ve been standing in. “Jesus Christ.” Michael mumbles, looking back to Ashton.

Ashton unsuccessfully tries to hide his slight smirk at the look on Michael’s face. “Your turn.” He says simply.

“Yeah, okay. Easier said than done.” Michael replies. “How the fuck am I supposed to do that?”

“Just-concentrate.” Ashton says patiently. “Close your eyes and picture yourself going from point A to point B.” 

Michael sighs and does as Ashton says. Closing his eyes, Michael thinks about moving himself from his current spot to the empty one next to Ashton. Suddenly there’s a pulling in his gut and wind blowing across his face, then a sudden lurch that rocks everything in his body. “Whoa..” Michael groans, bending over.

“Hey,” he hears from right beside him. Jumping, Michael looks over to see Ashton’s smiling face. “You did it, Mikey!” He says. “That was great.”

Michael takes a few deeps breaths to try and settle his rolling stomach. “Ugh-thanks. That was-” Michael cuts himself off and launches himself towards the bushes to up-chuck everything he’s eaten in the past few hours.

Ashton winces as he watches Michael vomit and ignores Luke’s hysterical giggles in the background. “Yeah...that may happen until you get used to it.” He explains.

“Well that’s perfect.” Michael groans, finally straightening up again.

“It’s actually not that bad.” Ashton shrugs. “You’ll probably feel like crap another two times then you’ll be good.”

“Woohoo,” Michael mumbles. “So should I do it again?” He asks.

“If you want. You did very well your first time, anything other time would be a piece of cake-well, besides the possible nausea.” Ashton says.

“Do it again!” Luke calls. “I wanna see if you puke again, Mikey.”

Sharing an annoyed look with Ashton, Michael takes a chance and flicks his wrist at Luke, sending the blonde boy flying through the air and into the pool. “See!” Ashton cheers, when they’ve both recovered from laughing with Luke glaring at them from over the pool edge. “You already have better control over your powers, just from knowing how to blink.”

“Good job, Michael.” A separate voice says, turning everyone’s attention to Calum, who’s standing on the back deck.

“Yeah, good job, Michael.” Luke mumbles sarcastically, pulling himself out of the pool.

“Careful, you might end up back in the pool.” Michael says to Luke, resulting in another glare from the boy.

Ashton giggles and pats Michael’s shoulder. “I actually think that might be enough for today. You did good.” He says, while smiling at Michael. 

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.” Michael says, returning Ashton’s smile.

\---------------------------

“Are you seriously reading those fairy-tales again?” Ashton questions when he catches Calum reading later that night.

“They aren’t fairy-tales, Ashton. You know that.” Calum responds.

“Do I? Do you?” Ashton ponders. “It’s been so many fucking years, since even the first account of this-whatever the fuck it is.” He continues, sitting next to Calum.

“Are you talking about the most powerful demon with the greatest reserve of power to ever emerge from hell since Lucifer?” Calum asks.

“If you want to get technical, then yes I am.” Ashton scoffs. “And do you have any idea as to where this power may be or who may possess it?” He interrogates.

Calum sighs and shuts the book. “What are you doing Ashton?"

“What are you doing, Calum? Why do you want to find this so much? What are you going to do when you do find this power? You think you can harness it? Control it? You know that world domination never works ri-?”

“Okay, Ash, I get it.” Calum sighs. “But don’t tell me you don’t want to find it either.”

Ashton scoffs and stands up. “If real proof ever emerges that it even exists then I’m going to stay as far away from it as possible. You should stop this before you go crazy looking for it.” He says. Looking at Calum one more time, Ashton begins to walk when he’s suddenly thrown against a wall with a burning sensation going down his side. Groaning, Ashton picks up his shirt to find three long scratches down his side. “Real mature.” He growls, looking at Calum, who’s staring back with white eyes.

“It does exist and I’m going to find it, with or without your help.” Calum says before he makes his way out of the room.

\---------------------

_ There was blood everywhere. On his hands, clothes, shoes-everywhere. He even thinks it’s in his eyes if the red in his vision is anything. Looking around, blood is all that he can see, well, along with the dead bodies up and down the street. Feeling his hands starting to shake, Michael starts to walk in a random direction, looking for any living person in the destruction around him. Trying to blink the red away, Michael suddenly trips and lands roughly on the asphalt around him. Kicking away the faceless person’s leg, Michael tries and gets away from the body when he comes face to face with a very familiar, dead, face. “L-Luke?” He says softly, looking into Luke’s cloudy eyes. Propping himself up on his knees, Michael continues to look around when he sees the only other person who’s alive. “Ashton?” He calls, watching him study a dead Calum’s hand as if the most interesting thing around him. _

_ Looking up, Ashton smiles and drops Calum hand. “Hey.” He says, walking over to Michael. _

_ “You finally done? How do you feel?” He questions, while helping Michael up. _

_ “W-what happened here?” Michael questions, looking between Luke’s and Calum’s corpses. _

_ “Hey, hey, hey,” Ashton soothes, cupping Michael’s face and making the green eyed boy look at him. “Calm down, babe. The divine happened here today.” _

_ “What are you talking about?! Ashton, please…” Michael pleads, trying to create space between him and Ashton, but Ashton’s grip deemed that impossible. _

_ “You finally tapped into your true power. You finally got to show all these people what real power looks like.” Ashton breathes. _

_ “Ash...I’m scared…” Michael whimpers, feeling his eyes burn with tears. _

_ Ashton shushes him again. “You don’t need to be afraid.” He whispers, brushing their lips together. _

\---------------

Michael jolts awake and wipes the sweat off his face with shaking hands, still seeing the image of Luke’s lifeless eyes mixed with the image of Ashton’s gleeful face. Looking down at his hands, Michael has to blink a few times before he can clearly see the lines on his palms instead of flashes of red.

_“The divine happened here today.”_ Ashton’s voice rings through his head, reminding him of something his dad told him when he was once again caught going through the more demonic part of his family tree.

_“If this power ever emerged, the other demons would consider it a divine event because of how epic it is. Only a few demons knew about the power outside of the Clifford family at the time, nowadays it’s only considered a fairy-tale among the demon community, only a very few actually believe it as true.”_ His dad had told him. When Michael asked his dad if he believed in the power, his dad just grinned and said something about it was the fear of the time.

  
Stumbling into the bathroom, Michael splashes some cold water onto his face and looks into the mirror, gasping at the rapid flashing of black and green in his eyes. “What the fuck…” He whispers to his reflection. “What the fuck…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...this is what I got. Please comment and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter Three

“Where do you think you’re going?” Luke questions when he finds Michael putting on his shoes.

“Jack’s back in town. We’re going to get lunch.” Michael says simply.

Luke raises an eyebrow. “And what did Ashton and Calum say about that?”

“Ashton and Calum aren’t my handlers. I don’t have to ask them when I want to go out.” Michael retorts.

“Yeah, but they are the ones who awakened you and know how to keep you under control.” Luke says.

Michael scoffs and checks his phone. “I’ll be fine. I haven’t had any accident since the beginning days.” He says. “Anyway, I’ll see you later.” He merely adds before walking out the door.

\------------------

Everything’s been going okay. For the past hour they’ve exchanged tour stories and have even scribbled down lyric ideas on a napkin and pretty soon they had a bridge and a chorus. “So I propose we raid Rian’s studio and work on this a little more when we finish here.” Jack says once their food arrives.

“Hell yeah, this song is awesome.” Michael grins, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

After that, conversation is little as they try to finish their food as fast as possible so they can get to the studio while the inspiration is still with them. They’re both just finishing up when Michael feels it; a tingling feeling that starts at the base of his fingers and goes all the way to his finger tips before disappearing. Because of this, he merely shrugs it off and reaches for his drink, but as soon as he touches the glass, it explodes in his hand. Before he can even register this, there’s a hand on his shoulder and a jumping feeling where he’s suddenly pushed up against a wall. “What the hell?” He exclaims.

“You’re a demon?!” He hears Jack’s voice behind him.

“I-I-” Michael stutters until he notices his hands. “Are those claws?!” He splutters, staring at them with wide eyes.

“Jesus Christ…” Jack whispers before starting to mumble something that sounds like a different language. When he finishes, he finally backs off and Michael finds his hands claw-free.

“What was that?” Michael questions, looking at him.

“Calm down, I’m a Mage.” Jack says. “How long have you been a demon?”

Michael shrugs, “Few months. Thought I had stuff under control...guess not.”

“You literally shot electricity from your fingertips. Did you know that?” Jack asks. “Guess not.” He mumbles when Michael fails to reply.

“Just-Ashton and Calum didn’t tell me I’d be able to do that.” Michael says slowly.

“Ashton and Calum?” Jack repeats. He opens his mouth to say something else, but the sound of a throat clearing fills the room instead causing both boys to look in the direction the sound came from.

“C-calum…” Michael stutters, trying to sound happy to see him, but failing when he flinches at Calum’s white eyed glare.

“Hey guys,” Calum says in faux cheeriness.

“So, let’s just calm down, and we can talk about this.” Jack says, standing between the two Australian boys, returning the glare Calum sends him.

“Mmm...no thanks,” Calum merely says before he flicks his wrist and sends Jack flying across the room and slamming him against the wall. Ignoring Michael’s gasp, Calum goes over said boy and grabs his shirt before once again addressing Jack. “I really hope these revelations don’t affect our friendship, because that would be unfortunate.”

But before he can give Jack a chance to reply, Calum blinks both him and Michael out of the restaurant's bathroom and into the common room of the house they’ve been staying in. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” Calum exclaims, shoving Michael away. “You know you aren’t supposed to go anywhere without Ashton or me with you!”

“I had everything under control!” Michael protests. “It’s been weeks since I’ve gained control over my eyes changing and it’s not like I’m going to send anyone flying across the room unprovoked either!” He reminds the dark haired boy.

Calum only sighs and shakes his head. “What did Jack say he was?” Calum questions, ultimately changing the subject.

Michael gapes at him for a minute before shaking his head. “Like fuck I’m telling you that. You threw him against the wall for no reason.” Michael states.

This makes Calum growl and once again grab at Michaels shirt, his eyes changing from brown to white. “Tell me what he is dammit!”

“Fuck off, Calum!” Michael yells instead, shoving the dark haired boy away from him, clenching his hands when he once again feels the same tingling feeling in his fingers as earlier. After a brief staredown, Michael shakes his head and walks towards the stairs. “I’ll be in my room. Come find me when you want to act more like my best friend than a demon.” Not bothering turn around and see the look of hurt flash across Calum’s face, Michael begins his trek up the stairs and to his room.

When he finally makes it to his room, Michael sends Jack a quick text asking if he’s okay and if their friendship is still alright. Tossing his phone on his dresser, Michael finally unfurls his other hand from the fist he’s been keeping it in and watches red and black sparks fly between his fingers. When the sparks finally diminish, he takes a deep breath and points at the lamp that’s on his nightstand. Focusing on one point like Ashton taught him to do, Michael channels the electricity and sends a bolt gliding towards the lamp, not only making the light bulb explode, but catch fire as well. Letting out a breath, Michael waves his hand, seeing if he has the kind of force to put the fire out, but only succeeding in bringing the flame flying in his direction and landing painlessly in the palm of his hand. 

“What the fuck?!” A voice suddenly cries out into the room. Cursing, Michael whips around to see a wide eyed Luke. When Luke opens his mouth again to most likely call out to Calum or Ashton, Michael suddenly makes a pulling motion with his arm, effectively dragging Luke into the room and giving one glance to the door makes it close. “What was that?” Luke questions, still looking at Michael with wide eyes.

“Don’t you dare tell Ashton and Calum.” Is all Michael can respond with.

“You just shot electricity from your fucking fingertips and handled fire, Mikey! Do you know how fucking rare that is for demons? The last account of any demon having either of those abilities is from hundreds of years ago!” Luke rambles. “And what was that with dragging me into the room and closing the door just by looking at it?”

“I just went by instinct when you saw me.” Michael says meekly.

“Instinct,” Luke rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Do you know how fucking hard it is to do those things?” When Michael only rolls his eyes in response, Luke sighs. “Look Ashton and Calum should really know about this…they can help”

“If it’s been a hundred years since the last account of an electricity and fire wielding demon, how the fuck are they supposed to help me?” Michael refutes. At Luke’s silence he continues, “Just...don’t tell them alright? I’ll try and figure this all out myself, then tell them when I’m ready or need help. Please Luke.” He pleads.

Luke once again sighs and looks to Michael’s destroyed lamp. “Fine.” He finally caves, begrudgingly returning the hug Michael gives him. “You really should try and tell them soon though.” He adds when they finally separate.

“I know. I will.” Michael says. “Now get out. I wanna be alone.”

“You and your isolation.” Luke sighs, quickly making his way to the door.

  
When Luke finally leaves, thankfully closing the door behind him, Michael looks back down at his hands remembering another little detail he figured out about himself today. “What the fuck is happening to me?” He whispers to himself as he watches his fingernails extend themselves into claws. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I put Jack Barakat in this. Wasn't sure if I was going to make him a recurring character but this chapter didn't entirely go as I planned, so he might end making one or two more appearances in this story. So sorry it took so long, just started college and it's been very crazy. Luckily I'm starting winter break soon so I'm most likely gonna have time to update this and my other story(s?) maybe a few times next month. 
> 
> Hope y'all like it! Comment and tell me what you think! Happy reading!


	4. Chapter Four

Michaels kinda been having a shit week. Since he discovered his ability to wield electricity-fire stuff, he’s accidentally set fire most of the items he’s kept on top his dresser and a few of the bushes in the backyard while practicing how to control these new powers, well trying anyway. And don’t even get him started about the claws. They’re almost as hard to keep at bay then his eyes were when he first got awakened and this just makes them harder to try and hide from Ashton and Calum; just the other day Michael broke two strings on his guitar when they slipped out with Ashton in the room (luckily paying attention to something else at the time). “Hand slipped, pulled on them the wrong way.” He had said, trying to get out of the room before the older boy could see his sharpened fingernails. Maybe this is why he finds himself standing at Jack’s front door.

“So have you told Calum and Ashton about these new powers of yours?” Jack asks when he opens the door finally and let’s Michael in.

“No, I-uh-I don’t think they’d know how to help me. Luke said that it’s been over a hundred years since this electricity, fire thing has showed up in demons.” Michael explains as he follows Jack through his house to a back room that he’s never seen before, but by the looks of it, it’s where Jack must do most of his magic stuff.

“Wait...Luke’s a demon too? No don’t answer that. But what do you mean fire?” Jack rambles as he looks through a pile of books on one of the tables.

“The fire kinda comes with the electricity.” Michael says slowly. “Watch.” He adds before he sends a spark through the air, landing and catching fire on a small pile of wood that’s resting under a caldron and before Jack and speak again, Michael waves his hand, bring the flame back to himself where he holds it for a minute until he puts it out then looking to Jack with a raised eyebrow.

“Well shit.” Jack says, glancing down at his books then back at Michael. “Luke was right though. That’s some pretty advanced stuff for a demon these days. Since the war between God and Lucifer, the powers of the original demons have just diminished until demonic powers nowadays are just the simple powers that every demon has, even for the demons higher up on the power chain. I mean, even some of the more powerful demons throughout history couldn’t do the stuff you just did.”

“How do you even know all this?” Michael questions.

“Demonology classes at Magic school.” Jack mumbles before looking back to his books and leafing through a few pages.

Michael takes the few minutes of silence to look around the room again, taking in the dried plants hanging on the walls, and the mess of jars and books that’s all over the place. Smirking at the guitar that’s propped up on the wall, Michael runs his eyes back across the room where he suddenly sees a black cat sitting on the opposite table, glaring at them. “When did you get a cat?” Michael asks when said cat makes eye contact with him.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Jack turns around and faces the cat. “What the fuck are you doing here, Zack?” He questions, shooting the cat his own glare.

The cat’s glare hardens before it starts to change form and shifts itself into Zack Merrick who stays seated on the table. “What the fuck…” Michael gasps.

Ignoring Michael for the time being, Zack crosses his arm across his chest and shoot Jack an unimpressed look. “You know you aren’t supposed to be doing magic without me around.” He states.

“I wasn’t doing anything magic.” Jack protests, letting out another sigh when Zack raises an eyebrow and looks to one of the cauldrons that he’s sitting next to. “That wasn’t- it was just practice and some simple potions.”

“Yeah, and that was your excuse to the coven when they assigned me to you.” Zack refutes.

Throwing up his hands in defeat, Jack turns back around and picks up another book. “What the fuck?” Michael repeats, now that the two other boys have finished conversing. 

“You’ve already met him, but Michael, meet Zack, my familiar.” Jack says simply, leafing through some pages.

“And you’re a demon.” Zack says simply, giving Michael the same unimpressed look he gave Jack.

“Down boy, Michael is a nice demon who has confided in me for some help regarding newly discovered powers.” Jack retorts, making Zack frown at his back briefly before rolling his eyes and shifting back into a cat. “Well if you’re going to be like that, just get out.” Jack says, looking over his shoulder at Zack in his cat form. Zack just hisses at him before jumping off the table and walking out the door. “Asshole.” Jack mumbles once he’s gone.

Michael stares at the door in confusion for a moment before looking back at Jack who's looking at him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Jack says blankly before grabbing Michael’s wrist.

“What are you-” Michael starts to say but cuts himself off with a loud groan when he starts to feel a burning in his forearm. “What the fuck?!” He splutters as the burning finally fades, leaving behind a mark in his skin that gradually fades away as well after a minute.

“I’m worried.” Jack says simply. “Your abilities don’t exactly make sense for an earthbound demon like you and I’m worried. I need to do a lot more in depth research because none of my books exactly talk about your kind of advanced demonic powers. That mark is going to let me know if something really bad happens so I can come get you before things get out of control.” He explains further. “Ashton and Calum are the ones that awakened you right?” He questions. Michael merely nods. “And they’re white-eyes?” He hums when Michael nods again. “So they are pretty up on the power-scale…” Jack stays quiet for second. “This whole thing just leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

“You’re not the only one.” Michael mumbles in reply.

Jack furrows his eyebrows at him. “What do you mean?”

MIchael bites his lip and runs a hand through his hair. “I wasn’t even sure I wanted to be awakened when they did it.” He confesses. “It had only been about a year and a half since I figured out they were demons and that I had demon blood in me when they brought the idea up. Even after they told me about all the stuff I’d be able to do, I wasn’t sure. I was scared. The demonology in my family goes back for generations: there’s a reason they stopped awakening the demons, Jack. I told them I would think about it, but one day, a few months later they did it. They just awakened me.”

“And the taste in my mouth just got worse. I love Ashton and Calum, but this doesn’t feel right at all.” Jack says when Michael finishes.

Michael can only nod and debate on whether or not he wants to tell Jack about the dreams he’s been having, but before he can, Zack’s voice rings out through the apartment. “Hey guys, Ashton’s here!”

Jack give Michael a brief look, which Michael only returns before they both exit out into the corridor where Ashton and Zack are having their own silent conversation. “Hey, Ashton. What’s up?” Jack says, breaking the air.

“Michael and I had lunch plans, but he disappeared right before we were gonna leave.” Ashton explains, looking right at Michael as he says it. Instantly Michael knows he needs to play along.

“Oh, right. Sorry about that. I had to ask Jack a question about the song we wrote the other day. Got excited. Sorry.” Michael says, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jack smiles and claps Michael on the back. “Well I wouldn’t want to keep you from your plans.” He says, nudging the younger boy towards Ashton. “Have fun.”

Right before the door closes, Jack gives Michael a look that clearly say to not fuck anything up. A few minutes later, once him and Ashton are heading towards downtown LA, Michael speaks up. “So what’s the real reason you came to pick me up?”

“For exactly what I said, I wanted to get lunch with you.” Ashton says, briefly smiling over at Michael.

“Why me and not Calum, isn’t he your boyfriend?” Michael teases.

Ashton scoffs and grabs Michael’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I mean, you’re cute I guess.”

  
Michael bites his lip and tries his hardest to push down the fluttering in his stomach. It’s nothing new, Ashton’s been saying stuff like that since they met. Little things that shouldn’t have been a big deal, but somehow the words helped developed a not so small crush on the sandy haired boy. In the end, Michael only shakes his hand and squeezes Ashton’s hand. “You’re cuter though.” He returns, much to Ashton’s pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So-It's been ages since I posted anything; blame college. I've actually had this chapter started for a while, but yeah-college. It's my spring break now so hopefully I can get a few updates in. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, of course.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That's the first chapter! Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Happy reading! cx


End file.
